1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to display substrates and methods of manufacturing display substrates. More particularly, example embodiments relate to display substrate embedded in organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using light generated by the combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may have several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thin thickness and low power consumption, so that the OLED device may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses. Recently, the OLED device has been rapidly developed as one of the most promising display devices.
Each of sub-pixels in the display substrate of the OLED device may include at least two thin film transistors. One of the thin film transistors may control a current flow between a source electrode and a drain electrode depending on an electrical signal applied to a gate electrode. However, a leakage current may occur between the source electrode and the drain electrode, so that an image quality of the OLED device may be degenerated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.